Sky High
Sky High is a Happy Tree Friends fanon episode. It introduces no new characters. Starring Roles * Cuddles * Toothy * Flaky * Sniffles * Lumpy Featuring Roles * Giggles * Petunia * Flippy * Generic Tree Friends Description It's a nice day in Happy Tree Town and 5 of our favourite Tree Friends are having a race! But where to? Read to find out! Plot The episode begins with a huge banner being held up in the sky. It says "Competition to the Moon - 1 million dollar cash prize!". Cuddles, Toothy, Lumpy, Sniffles and Flaky are in 5 different vehicles. Cuddles is in a plane, Toothy is in a hot air balloon, Lumpy is holding onto a helium balloon, Sniffles is in a rocket and Flaky has a jetpack. Giggles and Petunia are watching. Suddenly, the race is starting. Flippy shouts "Ready, set, GO!". However, Flaky's jetpack isn't working and she starts to get scared. Meanwhile, Flippy has gotten freaked out by all the fire coming from most of the vehicles. But before he can flip out, Cuddles' smoke from his engine suffocates Flippy. Cuddles walks to the back and punches his engine, making the smoke stop. Then he starts to do a run up just as Toothy and Lumpy have gotten far enough off the ground. However, Cuddles bumps into Sniffles' rocket, causing it to fall over. Flaky, still panicking, is squished by the rocket. Sniffles doesn't even notice and draws his attention to the conveniently placed ramp in front of his rocket, and goes up on it. Toothy and Lumpy have gone into the clouds. However, Toothy sees a huge cloud that they're both heading straight for. Toothy tries to warn Lumpy but he's too distracted by a bird passing by. They both go into the humungous cloud and get lost. Cuddles is still trying to do a run up. Finally, he gets off the ground. But he's only happy for a few minutes because after that he's also heading straight into the humungous cloud. Luckily, from all the friction in the cloud, it explodes and sets them free. Back on the ground, Petunia and Giggles are complaining because they forgot to bring something to help them see the race. With nothing else to do, Petunia decides to get a hot dog. Giggles stays put, since she is not hungry. Toothy is relieved to finally be out of the clouds, but looks down and sees that his basket is full of water from the evaporated water cooling down in the cloud. With nothing to help get the water out of the basket, Toothy and the hot air balloon start to fall. Meanwhile, Lumpy sees the bird he was distracted by before. However, it lands on the balloon and pops it with his beak. Lumpy plummets straight to the ground on top of Giggles, killing them both. Sniffles is still going up in his rocket when suddenly Toothy's hot air balloon and Toothy are spiked on the top of the rocket. Sniffles shakes it off easily, making the wreckage fly into Cuddles' windshield. Cuddles is flying around crazily trying to get the muck off, but it's stuck. All this time Cuddles' engine has been malfunctioning again, so it makes it go even crazier. It knocks into the top of Sniffles' rocket, snapping the top half off. Sniffles quickly jumps into the bottom half of his rocket and starts to control it again. Back on the ground, Petunia is back with her hot dog. She starts to look for Giggles, but before she can even walk half a metre, the top half of Sniffles' rocket stabs her head, killing her. Back in the sky, Sniffles' rocket is also going berserk, since the collision with Cuddles' plane broke his engine in half. The 2 collide in a huge explosion. Back on the ground, however, Cuddles and Sniffles are unhurt. Cuddles was saved by landing on the Generic Tree Friend audience while Sniffles survived by landing on Lumpy's and Giggles' dead carcasses. They are both relieved to be alive. But that feeling doesn't last for long because suddenly a wheel from Cuddles' plane impales Cuddles in the chest and kills him. Nuts and bolts from Sniffles' rocket shoot into Sniffles like bullets. However, Sniffles is only badly injured. He starts crawling away, but he steps on Flaky's jetpack, setting it off and forcing him to the ground, killing him. The end iris closes on the hot dog Petunia dropped, and the episode finishes. Moral: Never try too hard to win. Deaths # Flippy is suffocated by smoke. # Flaky is squished by a rocket. # Lumpy falls to the ground and splatters. # Giggles is squished by Lumpy. # Toothy is impaled by a rocket. # Petunia is stabbed in the head by the top half of a rocket. # Cuddles is impaled in the chest by a wheel. # Sniffles is forced to the ground by a rocket. Injuries # Sniffles is shot by multiple nuts and bolts. Trivia * Everyone dies (with the exception of Generic Tree Friends). * There are no Fanon characters. * No one is introduced. * Toothy's cause of falling is one of the small amount of deaths that are largely based around science. * Toothy's death is similar to Pops death in the real episode , which also involved a rocket. * Flaky's death is similar to Sniffles' death in the real episode As You Wish, which also involved a rocket. * Sniffles' death is similar to Petunia's death in the real episode As You Wish. * Every similarity death comes from the real episode As You Wish. * Most of them involved a rocket. * This episode is originally from a comic I made. The differences are: * Flaky was originally on the helium balloon, and Nutty was originally on the jetpack. * They could talk like humans. * Lumpy/Flaky originally fell down because Cuddles crashed into him/her. * Petunia, Flippy and Giggles weren't originally in the story. * The things that Cuddles and Sniffles landed on weren't included in the story. * Sniffles originally got killed by the nuts and bolts straight away. * There was no closing iris or moral. * There was a puzzle section in the comic where the cloud was a maze and you had to get to the centre. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images